This Christmas
by TheAwesomeSeal
Summary: Last year, Madge celebrated Christmas in her huge mansion. Last year, she had a long wish list for Christmas. This year, she is celebrating Christmas in her and her husband's ratty old house. This year, all she wanted was for him to celebrate it with her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games**

Madge bit her lip nervously and glanced up at the clock. She looked at their dinner table where she had prepared a roast turkey from the turkey her husband had brought home the day before. She had went to the meadow and luckily found a few potatoes which she boiled. She sighed. It sure wasn't as luxurious as her dinner when she celebrated Christmas in her father's mansion. She had had a roast turkey, beef steaks, chicken salad, fruitcake and Christmas pudding. She didn't feel as much regret or disappointment as she thought she would, though.

Madge didn't care about how her life has downgraded from a town girl into a miner's wife. It didn't matter how her father and her uncles and aunts hated Gale and her relationship. It didn't matter how the only reason her mother accepted their marriage is because she had made a mistake of not accepting a relationship between someone in her family and a seam boy before, and because Gale and Madge reminded her so much of Haymitch and Maysilee. None of that mattered. She had Gale, she had Hazelle and Rory and Vick and Posy. She had Katniss, Peeta and Prim. She didn't need Capitol luxury, she didn't need a huge Christmas dinner, she didn't need a mayor's mansion. All she needed was for her husband to be home and celebrate with her.

At ten p.m., Madge had pretty much given up. She had been waiting for Gale to come home since eight, and he still wasn't there. She wondered about where he was. Had he become tired of her? Was he now disgusted at how fat she looked went to find service from other girls, seam girls who were more beautiful than she was? _No_, Madge thought, _I trust Gale. I trust him enough to not go and spend Christmas with another woman._ After another half hour of waiting, though, Madge became unsure. She never would've assumed that he was cheating on her, but Christmas was practically over and he wasn't even home yet.

Madge woke up to the sound of her name being called from outside. She glanced at the clock. It was eleven p.m. She must have fallen asleep. When Gale walked inside and saw his pregnant wife sitting on the floor, he immediately picked her up and sat on one of the dining chairs, settling her gently on his lap. What was she doing on the floor? Waiting for him? He instantly felt bad. Was the gift he found for her even worth wasting the hours he could've spent next to his beautiful wife and their unborn child? _No,_ he thought, _it'll be worth it. It'll make her happy._

"Where were you?" Madge asked. "I thought you had gone and…" she trailed off. "Thought I had gone and what, honey?" He asked softly. Madge blushed. "Nothing." Gale suddenly looked like he just remembered something and fished around his pocket until he found a small box. He gave it to her. She opened it and found a necklace with a pendant of a music note on it, inlaid with diamonds. "I know it's not much, and the diamonds aren't real, but I didn't really have much to work with since you know how little our incomes from coal mining are…" he rambled nervously, but Madge shushed him with her lips. Her hands went around his neck, and slowly one of his hands tangled themselves in her blonde locks, while the other one encircled her waist and lifted her. Her legs curled themselves around his, and they continued until Madge gasped for breath. "Sorry I can't go as long as I used to," Madge said sheepishly, "the baby's messing with my breathing habits." Gale just grinned at her. "You think I'm mad?"

They spent the rest of the night talking while eating the meal Madge had prepared for them until Madge fell asleep in Gale's arms. He stared at her, her face peaceful, her chest going up and down with every heavy breath, her beautiful baby bump, and went deep in thought.

Was not buying meals for himself for a few days to save up the money worth buying the necklace for her? Was it worth all the pennies he spent to buy her that Christmas gift? He felt silly for even asking: the answer was right there. Madge was worth anything, because she is worth everything.

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading. Please review :)**

**TheAwesomeSeal**


End file.
